Getting Back to the Basics...or Not
by AnimePrincess2
Summary: Here is the second part to the fourth chapter! It is a lot longer than the other chapters! I made up the song so please don't laugh. R&R!
1.

Authors Notes: Hey all you peoplez out there! This is my first fic so any reviews are welcome, but please make it constructive criticism. This is of course S&S. Sorry to all of you who can't stand them, but I think they are the cutest couple in anime, next to Serena and Darien(Sailor Moon) of course. Since this is my first fic and I live in California, the names will be the American version. For those of you who aren't familiar with this version, I will post the names.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors or the characters. If I did I would be a super genius and worshipped by people everywhere, but I'm not so lets continue.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura - Sakura Avalon  
  
Li Syaoran - Li Showron  
  
Li Meling - Meilin Rae  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo - Madison Taylor  
  
Kinomoto Touya - Tori Avalon  
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka - Aiden Avalon  
  
? Yukito - Julian Star  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(ME!)  
  
***Change of Scenery  
  
*~* Change in P.O.V. *~*  
  
~~~ Flashback  
  
  
Getting Back To The Basics...Or Not  
Prologue  
By: AnimePrincess  
  
*~* Author's P.O.V. *~*  
  
Li Showron was training hard, as usual. Although his accuracy was the best it had ever been, his mind was not on his training. Every kick and every jab was Li getting his frustration and anger out of his system. It had been three years since he last saw her. His Ying Fa. His Cherry Blossom. His Sakura. After he left Japan his life was supposed to go back to normal, but of course this was not the case.  
True, his daily routines had returned, but his mind was still in Japan, as was his heart. No matter how long and hard he tried he just couldn't stop thinking about her. There was not a day that would go by when he wouldn't think about her. Since his mother and the elders cut off all communication with her he had no way of telling her all of this. He did write to Madison every now and then, but not often enough to draw the attention of the clan.  
Madison had told Li that Sakura hasn't been herself since he left. She would always put up a false-happy barrier around other people, but Madison knew Sakura to well to not see the truth. Sakura was completely devastated. Madison had also told Li that Sakura was trying to get back to normal, to life before he showed up, but so far that plan hadn't been succeeding, for either of them.  
Sakura didn't know Li and Madison kept in touch. Madison had wanted to tell her, but Li was afraid she would try to write her own letters to him and if his mother would have found out, she would have cut off all connection back to Japan.  
  
***  
  
Sakura Avalon was laying on her bed doing her homework. (AN: Sakura is obviously not herself if she's doing homework, by her own free will. Li had better get back soon before she starts waking up on time too.) Every rational equation she solved was perfect. Kero saw that she was doing all of this on her own, so he went to play his video games. While Kero thought Sakura was concentrating fully on her math, he didn't know that math was actually the last thing on her mind. Her mind was to forever wonder about Li Showron. Her brave and valiant protector. It had been three years since they had last laid eyes on each other. Her last glimpse of him was still sharp in her memory's eye.  
  
~~~  
  
"Promise me no matter what happens someday you'll return to me." thirteen - year - old Sakura pleaded, staring deep into Li's eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and glistening in his eyes.  
"Sakura nothing in Heaven or on Earth could keep me from coming back to you." Li said, tenderly wiping away the tears trickling from Sakura's eyes.  
Without another word Sakura launched herself into Li's awaiting embrace. They stayed like that for eternity, as far as they were concerned. When the time came to say their final good-byes sobs were lodged in both thrats causing their final words to come out broken and choked.  
"Wait for me my Cherry Blossom." Li's voice was tender and his very words caressed Sakura's soul.  
"Forever and a day my Little Wolf" Sakura's reply was as gentle as a whisking breeze.  
Li cast Sakura one last longing look and walked out of sight, but not out of mind or heart.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Your confidence has given me a major self-esteem boost. Special thanks to AnimeWarrior, my editor/best friend/twin sister. I love you man. Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I was afraid no one would like it and then I'd be wasting my time. Oh well, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or CC so get off my back! You can't take my empty wallet! The voices! Now that I'm done with my nervous breakdown...here's my fic!  
  
*** Change of Scenery  
*~* Change in P.O.V.  
~~~ Flashback  
  
If you don't remember names please check prologue.  
  
  
  
Getting Back to the Basics...or Not  
Chapter 1: When Time Changes Enemy to Friend  
By: AnimePrincess  
  
*~* Sakura  
  
I was startled back from memory lane by the shrill ringing of my phone.  
"Hello?" I asked politely.  
"Hey Sakura! Whatcha doin?" I immediately recognized the voice of...  
"Oh hi Madison. I'm doing math. Do you know how complicated rational expressions are?" I whined.  
Ignoring my question Madison answered, "Since you're not busy, lets go shopping."  
With a slight groan, I agreed and hung up the phone. I got up to change out of my high school uniform and into something more comfortable. After I decided on my pink sun dress, I told Kero of my plans, not that he was listening anyway. I heard my doorbell ring and knew it was Madison. I opened the door and asked,  
"Madison, when you called were you on your cell phone a block away from my house?"  
"No! It was a block and a half." she responded giggling.  
"Bye Dad! Bye Tori! Going to the mall! Be back before curfew!" After that I slammed the door behind me, not waiting to hear any complaints.  
  
*** the mall  
*~* author  
  
"Madison why exactly are we here again?" Sakura asked as she and Madison walked aimlessly about the mall.  
"I've got to get new material for the dress I'm going to make for you for the dance this Saturday." Madison said cheerfully, and had Sakura been paying attention she would have noticed the evil, devious smile on Madison's face.  
"Madison how many times do I have to tell you? I'M NOT GOING!" Sakura yelled causing the other shoppers to look at her strangely. Sakura smiled and giggled nervously. Madison wanted to die laughing at her friend's embarrassment. Sakura just wanted to die.  
"You are going Sakura and there's nothing you can do about it." Madison said trying to get the message out to Sakura that the topic was not open for discussion. Suddenly Sakura thought of the perfect excuse.  
"I can't go, I don't have a date." Sakura smiled confidently and triumphantly. Madison just smiled back, even more cocky, which got Sakura wondering what she was planning.  
"It's a masquerade ball. You're not supposed to have a date. The masquerade ball is the best event of the year. The suspense makes it fun." Sakura was running out of excuses.  
"My father won't let me go." Even as the words were coming out of her mouth, she knew Madison had already thought of that.  
"You know I already asked him." Madison countered as if reading Sakura's mind. Sakura was out of excuses, so she caved in and let Madison drag her from store to store.  
  
***China  
*~*Li  
  
No matter what I did and how long I did it, Sakura would not quit haunting my mind. At the rate I was going I was going to kill myself just trying to forget that angelic face of hers. Even as these thoughts ran through my mind, I was training like the mindless zombie I was brought up to be, but woke up the day I met Sakura. In six years that day has not left my mind.  
  
~~~  
*~*author  
  
"Settle down class," Li heard the teacher say through the door. "Today we have two new exchange students, Li Showron and his cousin Meilin Rae. They are from Hong Kong, China." When the teacher had announced their names, Li and Meilin took it as their cue to enter. The two new students glared as they stood in front of their new classmates. Li was glaring around the room when a pair of bright emerald green eyes caught his. The owner was a petite looking girl with golden brown hair and pale delicate skin, but her most mesmerizing feature was her eyes. The teacher's words broke Li out of his deep revere.  
"Li you may sit behind Sakura Avalon. Sakura please raise your hand." Li looked out around the room and found his angel was raising her hand. He could not believe his luck, but he knew somewhere down the road Fate was going to demand pay back for its kindness.  
  
~~~  
*~*Li  
  
Now I know what that pay back is. Fate gave me a taste of Heaven and then ripped it away as quickly as it had come. Oh well easy come easy go, right? That's what everyone is telling me. "Move on with your life. Forget she ever existed. There are plenty of fish in the sea." Guess what...everyone is wrong. They don't know what it's like to find your soul mate, your destiny. Most of them married because they were brought up to believe it was what they had to do, for the good of the clan. We were all raised to believe emotions made you weak and soft, in reality it's just the opposite. Emotions give you the power and courage to do things you wouldn't have thought you were capable of.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Come in!" I called, expecting to find my mother coming to make sure I wasn't sneaking a call to Sakura or anything. Instead of my mother, Meilin was there grinning at me.  
"Meilin why are you grinning like that? You aren't planning to make me go on another blind date are you? Ever since the engagement was broken off you have been trying to get me a girlfriend and it makes me wonder why." My confession of suspicion didn't even put a dent in her evil looking smile.  
"I know you'll love my news." she paused, she loves to keep me in suspense until I'm ready to ring her neck. "We have to go back to Japan for a week." Meilin was obviously very excited, which makes me wonder why. Of course, being the pessimist I am, I voiced this thought.  
"Because one of the charities the clan donates to and supports is having a charity ball and your mother decided we should represent the clan and attend." Meilin's announcement was just what I have been waiting three long years to hear.  
I guess she must have left, because when I was back from Cloud Nine, she was gone. Finally, I get to go back to Japan. Fate is giving me, us, a second chance. Which makes me dread what pay back it will ask for its generosity this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: So what did you think? Do you like it?Love it?Want some more of it? If so R&R ASAP! I tried to make this one a bit longer. Another BIG thanks to all of you who read my last chapter. This is my first time ever posting a story, so as I get more comfortable with it, my chapters will be longer. Later days!  
  
P.S. If you want to e-mail me and get to know me personally, my address is princessmeatballhead2003@yahoo.com or forerunner2000@juno.com E-MAIL ME!!  
  
~*~ AnimePrincess ~*~  
  
  
  



	3. The Conspiracy

AN: Welcome back! Hey peeps, this is AnimePrincess here with the third chapter of my first posted fanfiction ever. I appreciate and enjoy reading reviews so keep them coming. A quick note to a few authors like Sakura1301 and Enchantress101 and the authors of "Mission of the Heart", "Love at First Sight", "Dimensions", and "Duty of a Servant" (Sorry, I forgot your names) keep writing. I swear you people can't write quick enough.  
  
(Anime)Warrior: Shut up Tiff! You aren't any better!  
(Anime)Princess: Ladies and gentlemen my sweet, charming, beautiful, and mentally ill best friend!  
Warrior: Sweet talk will get you nowhere! No quit blabbing about other authors and worry about your own story!  
Princess: I'm sorry Ash it will never happen again. Due to forceful demand here is the fic!  
  
Warrior: Yo, Your Majesty, did you forget a little something that if you don't have you'll get sued?  
Princess: No! You just didn't read before you opened your big mouth. :)~ (to readers) To tell the truth I really did forget, but don't tell Warrior or I'll never hear the end of it. Then I'll be forced to stop writing, you'll be forced to stop reading, it'll be anarchy!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own CCS or CC then you're crazier than AnimeWarrior (and believe me that is quit an impossible task, many have tried and been slain on the battlefield). In actuality I am nothing, but a mere wanna-be, writing only for the enjoyment of you fine people. If you'll excuse me, I must go cry for the ruins my life has become. I have been reduced to a wanna-be, that's all I have managed to become (keeps mumbling to herself)  
  
Warrior: Tiff! you're only fifteen!  
Princess: Leave me alone and let me mourn the shambles of my life.  
Warrior: (behind her hand whispers to readers) Aren't we just the best of friends? (back to Princess) Tiff, please continue with the story. And stop crying!  
Princess: All right. *sniff* Now on with the story! :)  
Warrior: That girl has the strangest mood swings...  
  
  
Getting Back to the Basics...or Not  
Chapter 3: The Conspiracy  
By: AnimePrincess  
  
  
*~* Meilin  
  
Li was saying good-bye to his mother and sisters before we headed to the airport. Of course I had said my good-byes ahead of time just so we could get underway on schedule. We had everything planned and nothing was going to spoil our plans. By the time we were through Li would be where he belongs. Our plan was laid out, we just had to make sure everything fell into place. Fate had planned this long ago, so everything had to go perfectly, didn't it?  
These thoughts brought fears, doubts ,and questions into my mind. What if it really wasn't meant to be? Would I be ruining his life forever? What if something goes wrong and he falls for someone else?  
"Meilin, ready to go?"  
My heart practically jumped out of my chest at the sudden voice right in my ear.  
"You meant to do that!" I rightfully accused. Li just grinned evily and walked out the door to the limo that would take us to the airport. I looked after him for a second wondering why he was happy enough to grin, even if it was an evil one. I quickly came back to the real world and jogged to catch up to him.  
"Li, why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I questioned curious as to his sudden change in disposition.   
We had reached the airport, giving him an escape from answering my question, for now.  
It took forever to get settled in and then to take off. I'm glad we got to ride first class, coach must have been much worse.  
I was settled into take a nap all the way there, but right as my eyes were about to slide shut, Li nudged me.  
"Meilin can I confide in you?" He must have seen the anxiety on my face for he paused, just like I did to him when he would get excited about what I was going to say. But revenge will be sweet. "Well I'm really happy and nervous about seeing Sakura again. What if she doesn't remember me? Or she found someone else?" Li went on and on with his trepidation.   
"Li will you ever be able to forget her?" I asked somewhat annoyed, but him expressing emotion was good, very good.  
"Meilin can you not judge my feelings?" he retorted.  
"Tou che." I said under my breath, but I still saw his lips curve into a smile.  
The rest of the trip was relaxing, with not a word said between us.  
  
*~* Madison  
  
So far, so good. The plan was falling into action perfectly. Soon she would be in the arms of the one who was meant for her, I hope. Sakura was still reluctant to go to the charity ball. She says she doesn't belong, but my parents can't go and I was not going by myself. It hurt to see her so depressed for so many years, but Saturday was just around the corner and so was her happiness.  
"Sakura we're going to be late for the movie if you don't hurry up!" I called form outside her bathroom door. I had spent the night and we decided, to go see "The Mummy Returns" starring Brendon Frasier.(Warrior: Not that movie again. You are obsessed. Princess: So, it's a cool movie. I highly recommend it to anyone who has seen the first.)  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." Sakura mumbled as she came out of the bathroom. Why it took her so long I'll never know. All she did was take a "quick" shower, dress in her "weekend" clothes, and do her hair.   
"Well are you coming or not?" Sakura asked heading out of the door.  
I could have strangled her as I silently followed.  
  
"So Sakura, are you ready for the ball tomorrow?" I asked slyly as we walked to the theaters.  
"I know you have something planned," she paused thoughtfully, "I know, you're trying to set me up with somebody. Okay spill it, who?"  
Sakura's conclusion surprised me. I didn't expect for her to be right. But of course, being as smooth as I am, I denied this convincingly.  
"N..No of course not S...Sakura." I stammered lamely.  
"Smooth Madison, real smooth." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Wow what a great movie!" I exclaimed happily. Sakura just half-smiled and nodded.  
"Okay Sakura, I've put up with your depression for long enough. I don't even remember the last time you genuinely smiled. What's wrong? What's with the sudden mood swing?"  
"That movie just reminded me of our card captoring days and how much I miss Li..." When she saw the look on my face she quickly added, "and Meilin."  
"Smooth Sakura, real smooth."   
We walked the rest of the way in silence. My house came up first, so I bid good-bye to my friend and went home a little depressed myself. I felt so bad for Sakura, but soon things would be all better again. Tomorrow Sakura was going to find the happy, perky, determined girl she thought she had lost forever.  
  
*~* Sakura  
  
I knew Madison would try this stunt again. She lives by her motto: "If at first you don't succeed, try try again." Someone should shoot the person who said that. Something is going on. Not just with Madison, but I can feel that something big is going to happen. And soon, very soon. The strangest thing is I feel no danger in this upcoming event. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, or thinking on instinct, but my magical sense isn't just intuition and it's going crazy with ...anticipation? I think this incident might be just the thing we need to bring about peace. All I know is, life will never be simple and basic again.  
  
  
AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR IT BEING LATE!! Please forgive me, I had no time to even write between visiting friends, singing solos in choir, doing homework, and preparing for a lot of tests. As I promised this one was a little longer. The more reviews and e-mails, the more confidence I have to write. So, keep those reviews and e-mails coming! A huge thanks to ChetteTeng for e-mailing me some suggestions! Of course as always, thanks to AnimeWarrior! I don't know what I'd do without you Buddy! Thank you to all of you who continue to read my story. In case you're wondering I'll be starting a new story so check it out when it's posted. E-mail me at Princessmeatballhead2003@yahoo.com or Forerunner2000@juno.com or CLynn5749@hotmail.com. See ya!  



	4. Part 1: The Compromise

AN: Bless all of the people who are still reading & reviewing. I'm glad I could keep your interests for this long. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. At the request of most , if not all, of you, I will keep writing this story. A special thank you to Chette Frizon Teng and Twisted Rose. I'm glad to be getting to know both of you and thanks for believing in me. Of course, FascinatingSpecimen (formerly known as AnimeWarrior) a BIG thanks to you without your support, inspiration, and friendship I probably wouldn't be typing this thing out at this very second. Sorry for all the conspirators and conspiracy talk in the last chapter, I'm reading Julius Caesar in English. Now the moment you've all been waiting for...  
  
The Disclaimer!: Just joking! I'm sure you weren't waiting for this, but I have to type so you have to read it! No Fair, you can't just scroll past it! Fine be that way! I don't own CCS or CC or else I wouldn't be sitting here typing out these words on my computer at 11:30 at night. So there! Now what you've really been waiting for...  
  
Getting Back to the Basics...or Not!  
Chapter 4: Part 1: The Compromise  
By: AnimePrincess  
  
*** Change in setting  
~~~ Flashback  
*~* Change in P.O.V.  
( ) ME!  
'thinking'  
  
*~* Author  
  
"Sakura! I've got news!" Madison yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran to catch up with Sakura, who was in the park. Sakura usually spent all of her free-time wandering the park, like a half-person looking for her other half. In a way she was, but she knew that she would not find her other half in the park. Her other half was thousands of miles away, in Hong Kong, China.  
"Good or bad?" Sakura asked with no enthusiasm what so ever. Sakura rarely ever showed real enthusiasm anymore. It hurt Madison to see Sakura so stoic all the time. Madison could clearly remember a bright emerald eyed girl who never wore anything, but a smile. (Hey you people, get your mind out of the gutter!) Now that same girl wore nothing but an indifferent face and maybe a slight smile once in a while. (And again out of the gutter!)  
"Now don't get mad at me. I sort of volunteered you to be one of the entertainers at the ball tomorrow." Madison closed her eyes and waited for Sakura to blow-up and start screaming. When Sakura did none of this, Madison opened her eyes and watched Sakura's reaction carefully.  
"You shouldn't have done that without asking me first, but I guess I don't mind singing for everyone."  
"That's the spirit! What are you going to sing?" Madison asked jumping up and down. 'I'm definitely bringing my camera for this.' Sakura thought for a moment. 'I wonder if I should sing the song I wrote.' As if reading her thoughts, Madison suggested, "How about the song you have been writing about Li?"   
Sakura gave Madison another of her expressionless looks and replied, "I don't know if I could..." She trailed off.   
"Come on Sakura. Nobody besides you and me and maybe a couple others will know who it's about." Madison quickly, and incoherently I might add, mumbled "and maybe a couple of others," so Sakura didn't quite catch it.   
"Fine, but you have to do the accompaniment and the back-up." Sakura said and started to walk again. Madison jogged a little to catch up with her friend again.  
"But Sakura, there's going to be a professional accompanist there." Madison whined. She hated playing the piano. She only took lessons so she could write her own music easier.  
"If you write out the music for the accompanist to follow, then you could just do back-up." Sakura and Madison agreed on that compromise and went their separate ways.  
  
*** Day of ball, Sakura's house  
  
"Sakura, if you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" an extremely annoyed Madison yelled for the fifth time in thirty minutes.  
"Madison we have a hour left before they even open the doors." Sakura said through the bathroom doors. Madison ignored the comment and contined to wait impatiently. Kero was floating in the hall behind Madison, laughing at how quickly her usually calm exterior can change into an extremely irritable one so quickly.   
After a few seconds of silence, the bathroom doors swung open and revealed Sakura standing there in her evening gown, courtesy of Madison. Madison smiled that evil smile of hers and Kero's mouth was hanging wide open.  
  
AN: I know this was extremely short, but I'm going to make the next part about the ball, so I'm sure you'll want to stay tuned. E-mail me at princessmeatballhead2003@yahoo.com  



	5. Part 2: THE BALL!

AN: Hello to all of you people out there. I'm back with the chapter you've all been waiting for...THE BALL!! First I'd like to thank Chette Teng, Twisted Rose, Christiana, Enchantress101, SAKURAnTOKYO, and all of you wonderful people who reviewed and weren't mentioned. You will be in the next chapter. As always thanks to my B.F. FascinatingSpecimen! And yes she really is as weird as she sounds. (j/k! You can take a joke, right Ash?)  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own CCS or CC(which I don't) then you really need to stay away from drugs and alcohol because you can't afford to lose anymore brain cells! Without further ado...  
  
Getting Back to the Basics...or Not  
Chapter 4: Part 2: THE BALL  
By: AnimePrincess  
  
*** Sakura's Hallway  
  
"Wow Sakura you look amazing." Kero whispered, causing a tiny smile to appear on Sakura's face. She has yet to achieve a genuine Sakura smile.  
The dress Madison made was absolutely gorgeous. The fact that Sakura was wearing it, made her even more stunning. The dress complimented Sakura, instead of Sakura complimenting the dress. The dress was a pale pink, so pale it was almost white. It was just bright enough to contrast with Sakura's skin. The dress was held up by two thin straps. It hugged her curves until the top of her hips, then it flowed freely to the ground. It was not so long that it would drag behind her, but it would barely stroke the ground. The neck was cut square, low enough to show a little cleavage and high enough to keep her looking pure and innocent.  
Madison circled Sakura to make sure everything fit right. After a few seconds of silence, Madison squealed and jumped up in the air, scaring Kero and Sakura.   
"It looks perfect on you Sakura! I am such a genius!" Madison continued praising herself, while Kero and Sakura walked off. A few minutes later Madison realized they were gone, shrugged it off, and went to change into her gown.  
  
"Madison are you ready yet?" Sakura called from the bathroom door.   
Madison walked out in the gown she designed herself. It was a deep, sparkly, lavender. The shape of the dress looked a lot like Sakura's, except Madison's had no straps.  
"Madison you look gorgeous." Sakura exclaimed with real enthusiasm, which made Madison's smile even brighter.  
After fifteen minutes of hair and make-up, Madison's driver came to whisk them to the ball.  
"Bye Dad! Bye Tori! See you tomorrow." Sakura called on her way out the door.   
  
*** In the limo  
  
"Sakura, I almost forgot! There's one more accessory I made for us." Madison reached into her bag and pulled out two feathered, glittery face masks. One was pink and the other lavender. Madison handed the pink one to Sakura and put on the lavender one.  
"There, now we're complete." Madison concluded and enjoyed the quiet ride to the ball.  
  
*** Japan  
  
"Li, hurry up we have to leave soon if we want to be on time!" Meilin yelled from her room in their three bedroom apartment.  
"Yeah, yeah! I hate cummerbunds! The guy who invented these should suffer a slow and painful death." Li grumbled from his room, which was across the hall from Meilin's.  
Meilin walked out into the hall wearing her deep red Chinese style dress. The dress looked like it wrapped around her waist. All over the dress was gold Chinese dragon designs. The outfit was completed by a red and gold feathered mask.  
"I'm done now! You happy?" Li asked in a very sarcastic voice.   
He stepped out into the hall in front of Meilin for inspection. He was wearing a tuxedo so deep green, it looked black. He wore a simple white mask. (Think of Tuxedo Mask's mask from Sailor Moon).   
"Can we go now?" Li asked impatiently as Meilin finished her inspection.  
"Lets rock and roll." Meilin replied and they both left the apartment and hopped into Li's green convertible.   
"Hey Li, do you actually own anything in another color? Like maybe a nice orange?" Meilin asked, Li's silence and cold stare in front of him answered her question.   
"I didn't think so." Meilin said more to herself, than to him.  
  
*** The BALL  
*~* Sakura  
  
We arrived at the charity ball with a few minutes to spare. Madison and I immediately went back stage to prepare for our performance. We practiced a little by ourselves to make sure we had it perfect. Then we had five minutes before we went on to perform.  
"Sakura, you ready?" Madison whispered to me. I didn't feel like speaking so I nodded my head in response.  
  
*~* Author  
  
"Welcome to the Annual Charity Ball for the Underprivileged Children of Asia. We are thrilled that every generous contributor is represented here tonight. All proceeds will of course go to benefit the children who need help the most throughout Asia. All of our performers are performing by voluntary choice and each will be wearing a different outfit than they actually arrived in and no mask. Without further ado here are our first performers: Sakura Avalon and Madison Taylor!" The audience applauded as the two girls made their way to the stage.  
  
*~* Li  
  
We finally arrived, just in time to see the M.C. (Master/Mistress of Commissions) to start her speech. Meilin and I found a table near the stage, at her strange insistence, and sat down to listen to the speech. I glanced around, there were two magical auras in the building that I couldn't shake. One felt so familiar, maybe it's.. No, it's not and I shouldn't get my hopes up. The other was pure black magic and I didn't like the feel of it. There was nothing I could do now, for the presence wasn't dangerous or threatening. It was a code of honor that all sorcerers and sorceresses abide by. The sudden applause of the crowd brought me back from my thoughts.  
Two girls now stood on stage, obviously preparing to perform. Both looked oddly familiar. The girl to my left was a bit taller than the other. She was wearing her long dark violet-black hair down so it flowed down the length of her back. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of amethyst and were wide with excitement. She was wearing a long light blue dress that touched the stage floor. It complimented her pale skin beautifully.  
The other girl was absolutely breath-taking. Her golden-auburn hair was no where near as long as the other girl's, but only reached about the middle of her back. She too wore her hair down. The dress she wore was the exact same as her friend's except it was a pastel green. The green dress seemed to add depth to her emerald eyes. Her creamy complexion was brightened, due to the stage lights.  
I looked over to Meilin to see if she had caught their names, but she looked as if she had seen a ghost. I gave her a questioning glance, but she was too busy staring. Suddenly a beautiful, yet lonely melody drifted through the room. I let the music help me relax and decided my questions could wait until later. Right now I just wanted to listen to the melodiousness of the song.  
  
*~* Sakura  
  
The music began and I forced myself to smile at the audience. This was the first time I sang in public and nervous didn't come close to describing how I felt. I let the music flow inside me and sweep me away. When I sang or just listened to music I got lost. I was no longer Sakura Avalon, the girl whose heart was in Hong Kong, China. I was whoever the song wanted me to be. I experienced the emotions of the person I was portraying. This song however left me to be myself, for it was I who I was singing about. My cue came all too soon, still I sang, my heart poured into every word.  
  
Sakura: Every night I sit in my room   
And wonder why  
After all that we promised, all that we shared  
You let me cry  
  
Sakura&  
Madison:You promised you'd stay  
Promised you cared  
Promised your love  
And promised you'd always be there  
  
When you left my world shattered  
You left my heart torn and tattered  
You turned your back on my heart  
Leaving behind you, promises torn apart  
  
Madison: How can you leave me casually  
So easily   
We promised each other we would always love  
Eternally  
  
Sakura&  
Madison: You promised you'd stay  
Promised you cared  
Promised your love  
And promised you'd always be there  
  
When you left my world shattered  
You left my heart torn and tattered  
You turned your back on my heart  
Leaving behind you, promises torn apart  
  
Sakura: You promised you'd stay  
Promised you cared  
  
Madison: Promised your love  
  
Sakura&  
Madison: And promised you'd always be there  
  
*~* Author  
  
The last notes of the song drifted before the crowed erupted and gave the girls a standing ovation. The two girls bowed at the gracious audience. Madison smiled and walked up to the microphone. Sakura looked at her in bewilderment.   
"Lets give another round of applause to Sakura Avalon who wrote the lyrics and music herself." The crowd again clapped and cheered for a very red Sakura. The two girls gave a final bow and exited the stage.  
Back stage they changed back into the gowns they arrived in and waited for the other acts to finish before going out to mingle with everyone else.   
They found a table and sat down. Sakura was observing everything around her. As she glanced around she felt two powerful magic auras around. One was very close and very familiar almost as if it was... 'No it's not him. He's in Hong Kong and probably doesn't remember me.' The other aura was full of evil but very powerful magic. She didn't worry too much about it since it didn't feel as if it was there to cause any trouble. 'Still I better keep my eyes open.'  
"Sakura there's a guy heading this way. I think he's going to ask you to dance." Madison whispered, bringing Sakura back to reality. Sure enough there was a tall man with short blonde hair heading their way. (You all thought it was Li didn't you?)  
"Would you like to dance?" he held his hand out to Sakura. She didn't really want to dance, but she was to dazed from her daydream to reject him.  
  
*~* Madison  
  
I watched Sakura and Damion dance around the dance floor. They looked so cute together. There's probably only one person who would look cuter with her, but he was hopeless. I swear I gave up on him a long time ago. I just wish Sakura wasn't so stubborn. Li was and probably still is the best person in the world for my best friend, but he is also the blindest person in the world. If he can't see how much Sakura loves him and he loves Sakura then maybe he isn't worth the effort. Still I got to wonder, is he as blind as he seems? I mean maybe there's a good reason why he decides to ignore all the feelings they both have. Yea, I have a new mystery to solve and I'll solve it starting tomorrow. Now I've got to concentrate on a way to get Sakura to get her mind off of Li and on to other people.  
  
*~* Meilin  
  
I can't believe who was just on stage. And they both sang so well. If I had known they would be here I would have contacted Madison and had her help me get Li and Sakura together. Now it's too late. I asked one of my friends here so she could help me get Li's mind off of Sakura. Oh no, Li! What if he heard them say Madison and Sakura's names? Or what if he recognized them? My plan would be ruined and Li will never be back to normal. Why didn't he find out from Madison herself that she and Sakura were coming? I know that he still contacts Madison because the family won't let him contact Sakura herself. There's something going on here. Li knows something and that is why he's keeping his distance. I'm going to figure this one out and I'm going to get help. And I know just who to ask.  
  
*~* Sakura  
  
After I gained back enough awareness to know fully what was going on, I waited until the song was over and thanked the man for the dance.   
"Thank you, Mister.."   
"Just call me Damion."  
"Okay, thank you Damion for the dance."  
I walked off of the dance floor and something suddenly hit me! The evil presence was gone! Somehow I knew the person that possessed that presence hadn't left, but just suppressed his aura. That didn't thrill me either. Why would he do that if he didn't plan to do something? I needed to do something, but I couldn't do it alone. I needed someone to help me and right then I wished that Li was with me. I decided to tell Madison what was up and see what she suggested.  
  
*~* Li  
  
I sat there completely still and not moving as the acts continued. That song seemed to be talking about me. But that didn't make sense, right? I mean who would know about the situation besides me, Sakura, Madison, and Meilin? I was suddenly jolted into a different train of thought. That dark power, it's..it's.. gone! Wait! I can trace a hint of it so it's not really gone, the person who owns it is just suppressing it. In that case I need to act. If this guy's hiding his energy then that can be counted as a threatening action. But what can I do without starting a panic? I better find Meilin and tell her what I found out and then we'll take things from there.  
  
*~* Author  
  
As both cardcaptors searched for their friends, they didn't know their friends had discovered each other's identity. Madison and Meilin began to hatch plans and discuss behaviors. Unbeknownst to those two something was about to happen that would make their plans the only thing between the world and oblivion.  
  
AN: So what did ya think? This one was a lot longer than the others. That song that Madison and Sakura sang was actually written by me! So don't trash it too bad! I will finish up the ball in the next episode. Here's where the readers have some say in what happens: do you think the "evil" person should be guy or girl? The sooner I get the reviews the sooner you get another chapter. I will try and get one more chapter out before I go on a special school program to Santa Cruz. If not then it'll be another seven weeks until the next chapter. I'll be checking e-mail while I'm gone and might be doing short one-shot stories, depending on the spare time I have. E-mail me at PrincessMeatballhead2003@yahoo.com! Don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
